kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is a Kingdom Hearts game for the Sony Playstation Portable. It was released in Japan on January 9, 2010, and it will be released in Summer 2010 for North America.http://images.khinsider.com/BirthBySleep/img0993o.jpg The game's name is shared with the secret video at the end of Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ("Birth by sleep"), which depicts a stylized version of a scene from the game. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep was developed by the same team that created Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Like Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the main theme song for the game is "Simple and Clean", performed by Utada Hikaru. This game is the sixth in the series to be released, but is first chronologically. Story Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep begins in the Land of Departure, where three Keyblade wielders and close friends—Terra, Aqua, and Ventus (more commonly known as Ven)—train to become Keyblade Masters under Master Eraqus. To achieve this rank, apprentices must take the Master Qualification Exam once they come of age. Terra and Aqua take this test together, but while Aqua passes the test, Terra is deemed unfit to become a Keyblade Master due to the abundant darkness in his heart. Afterward, a group of mysterious creatures called the Unversed begin to surface in other worlds, and another Keyblade Master, Xehanort, disappears without a trace. Terra is sent to destroy the Unversed and find Xehanort, who had earlier encouraged him to embrace the darkness in his heart if he desires the strength to become a Keyblade Master. Ven, meanwhile, is goaded into following Terra by Xehanort's mysterious apprentice Vanitas, against Eraqus's wishes. Aqua is dispatched by Eraqus to survey Terra and keep him from falling into darkness, as well as to bring Ven back to the Land of Departure. Upon arriving in other worlds, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus encounter various Disney characters, new and old, fighting off hoards of Unversed along the way. Among the characters they meet is Mickey Mouse, apprentice of the sorcerer Yen Sid, who is also on a mission to destroy the Unversed. Terra ends up attracting the attention of several Disney villains, who offer him the whereabouts of Master Xehanort in exchange of assistance for their own dark agendas. Terra reasons that Xehanort is after the seven Princesses of Heart—maidens who lack darkness in their hearts—and encourages Aqua to help them strengthen the light in their hearts, hoping it will draw Xehanort out. However, Aqua and Ven grow increasingly concerned for Terra when they hear rumors of him committing sinister deeds throughout other worlds. The three briefly reunite at Radiant Garden, where Aqua meets Kairi, a young girl containing a strong and pure light in her heart, and helps strengthen her light. Aqua and Ven also confront Terra, who distances himself from them to keep them out of the way of his increasingly dangerous dark powers. Terra and Aqua try to convince Ven to return to the Land of Departure, but he refuses until he is certain Terra won't fall into darkness. Terra and Aqua eventually find themselves at Destiny Islands where they encounter two young boys, Sora and Riku. Terra sees potential within Riku and deems him worthy of one day wielding the Keyblade, while Aqua senses strong ties with Sora and Riku to Ven and Terra, respectively. Ven, meanwhile, comes across Master Xehanort, who reveals his intentions to use Ven's heart to create a final Keyblade known as the Χ-Blade, something Xehanort says Master Eraqus had known all along. Ven returns to the Land of Departure to confront Eraqus, who tries to erase Ven to prevent Xehanort's plans from succeeding. However, Terra, who had been sent there by Xehanort, misinterprets the situation and attacks Eraqus, teleporting Ven to safety. As soon as Terra realizes his error, Xehanort kills Eraqus and tells Terra to go to the Keyblade Graveyard, leaving the Land of Departure to be tornadoed by darkness. At Destiny Islands, Ven once again encounters Vanitas and learns of his hazy past: Ventus was once Xehanort's apprentice, but his heart was deemed too frail for Xehanort to use him as he intended, so he extracted the darkness in Ven's heart and used it to create Vanitas. As with Terra before him, Ven is instructed by Vanitas to go to the Keyblade Graveyard. Aqua, in the meantime, learns of Eraqus's death from Yen Sid, who tells her to go to the Keyblade Graveyard as well. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus gather at the Keyblade Graveyard, where the remains of the mysterious Keyblade War are found. Master Xehanort appears with Vanitas and reveals his plan to use the Χ-Blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts and unleash the forbidden secrets of the Keyblade War onto the various worlds, as well as to use Terra's body as a new vessel for his own heart so that he may survive long enough to see his plans come to fruition. An epic battle ensues, with Xehanort freezing Ven, and Vanitas knocking Aqua unconscious. In his rage, Terra unleashes the darkness in his heart, inadvertently allowing Xehanort to unlock his own heart and successfully transfer it into Terra's body, which resulted in the birth of Xehanort. However, Terra's soul continues to linger in his discarded suit of Armor, which comes to life and defeats Xehanort. Ven, meanwhile, manages to thaw himself before Vanitas can kill Aqua, and discovers his dark counterpart to be the source of all Unversed. Vanitas merges with Ven, possessing him and creating the Χ-Blade. Aqua awakens under Mickey's care, and the two fight the possessed Ventus while he battles Vanitas from within. Aqua shatters the Χ-Blade as Ven destroys Vanitas, though Ven's heart is lost in the process. The destroyed Χ-Blade unleashes a burst of light, which consumes everyone present and scatters them to the corridors of space, save for Terra's Lingering Sentiment, which remained in the Keyblade Graveyard. Mickey saves Aqua and Ventus and brings them to Yen Sid's tower, where Aqua learns that Ven has fallen into a deep sleep and will not awaken until his heart returns. Aqua brings Ven back to the ruins of the Land of Departure, where she discovers Master Eraqus's Keyblade and uses it to unlock the Chamber of Waking and create Castle Oblivion from the ruins. After leaving Ven within the chamber, Aqua goes to Radiant Garden where she encounters Xehanort still in Terra's body, but having lost some of his memories. Aqua then battles Xehanort who attempts to unlock his own heart again losing his memories completely in the process. Soon after, Terra's body starts sinking into darkness, but Aqua dives into the darkness and saves Terra from disappearing. She ends up getting trapped in the Realm of Darkness and beginning a journey to return to her friends. Xehanort is discovered by Ansem the Wise, ruler of Radiant Garden, and goes on to become his apprentice. Finally, Ventus's wandering heart finds its way to young Sora, merging with the young boy's heart. An unlockable secret ending shows Terra and Master Xehanort lying dormant in Xehanort's body, waiting to see which will control it in the end, with Eraqus's heart revealed to be sealed within Terra. Shortly after the end of Kingdom Hearts II, Aqua encounters Ansem the Wise in the Realm of Darkness. Ansem, who had survived the explosion of his Kingdom Hearts Encoder with few of his memories remaining, reveals to Aqua that while darkness threatens to swallow the worlds again, hope lies in the form of Sora, who prepares to set out on another journey to help all of those whose hearts are connected to his. Gameplay Scenarios The game is divided into three separate scenarios, with each scenario surrounding an individual of the three main characters: Terra, Ven and Aqua. The gameplay of each scenario differs based on the personalities and abilities of each character such as power, speed and magic. Players are able to choose which of the three scenarios to begin with and are able to switch to another scenario, midway through playing a scenario. Each character's story will take about fifteen hours, hence the total amount of gameplay hours would be forty-five hours (excluding deck-editing and retries), making Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep the longest game in the series to date. Abilities Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep features several new abilities, such as Deck Commands, Shoot Locks, and Mode Changes. Each are triggered via the battle menu. Deck Commands are the standard abilities, equipped via the menu with a certain cool-down time similar to the deck system of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. Shoot Locks are unique attacks that involve precise timing to unleash a dangerously powerful assault on an enemy. Mode Changes are even more deadly abilities that are unique for Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, just like the Shoot Lock. Command Board Besides leveling up the normal way in the other games in the Kingdom Hearts series, players can also play on the Command Board, where they can land on special squares in a system similar to a game of Checkers or Chess in order to gain special prizes, certain boxes summoning Disney characters or having other effects. D-Link Past Kingdom Hearts games have allowed the player to summon unique Disney or Final Fantasy (only in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) characters to their sides, each with their own abilities and usually not encountered anywhere else in-game. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep views this ability in a new light, via Dimension Links (shortened to D-Links), which grants the wielder the powers of a unique character for a short time. Wireless D-Links are also possible, allowing a player to connect with a friend's PSP to summon their character to the friend's side. D-Links have their own menu, and are each granted a special ability, summoned via the battle menu. List of D-Links *Cinderella *Snow White *Experiment 626 *Zack *Mickey Mouse *Peter Pan *Donald Duck *Goofy *Terra *Ventus *Aqua *Maleficent *Vanitas Multiplayer Mode Like its predecessor, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep contains a multiplayer mode known as Joint Struggle. While only a differently colored armored form Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are playable, new abilities are usable only through this mode, and players can obtain bonuses for use in Story Mode. Up to three players can battle Unversed with customized names. They will also be ranked, this rank demonstrated by colored symbols that look like those Terra, Aqua, and Ven wear. A new world known as the Mirage Arena is also only accessed via the Joint Struggle. You can also play on the Command Board in multiplayer mode with a specific Mirage Arena game board. A New Enemy As Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is a prequel to the first Kingdom Hearts, and incidents with Ansem the Wise and the Heartless have yet to happen, Nobodies yet to be created, a new enemy known as the Unversed fills this gap. Ranging from very small Shadow-like creatures to large monstrosities like the Wheel Master, they attack Terra, Ventus, and Aqua along their journeys to countless worlds. English Voice Acting So far, the following voice actors have been confirmed for the English version of the game: *Braig - James Patrick Stuart *Dilan - David Dayan Fisher *Experiment 626 - Chris Sanders *Gantu - Kevin Michael Richardson 'Kevin Michael Richardson, Facebook' *Hercules - Josh Keaton *Isa - Kirk Thornton *Lea - Quinton Flynn *Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan *Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor *Prince Phillip - Josh Robert Thompson *Ventus - Jesse McCartney *Various voices - ''Corey BurtonCorey Burton, E-mail' - "I am back performing several of my previous roles for this new one; not allowed to reveal anything more specific than that - without violating the confidentiality agreement. When the company releases a character list to the public, I will be able to comment further." Worlds and Characters Trailers Jump Festa 2008 trailer The trailer opens with the lines, ''"Sleep gives way to hidden fate." The video opens with Terra and Ven conversing in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, with Terra mentioning that Ven once rescued him. The next scene depicts Terra and Master Xehanort in the Gathering Place. Terra draws his Keyblade and demands that he tell him what he has done with "his friend's" heart. The video skips to a scene in the Olympus Coliseum, where Master Xehanort confronts a startled Ven and tells him to give up something in exchange for something he has lost. Several battle scenes are then shown. Mickey Mouse is seen training under Master Yen Sid in the mage's tower, holding the Star Seeker Keyblade. He is struck by Yen Sid's lightning and falls to the floor. Donald and Goofy gasp, but Mickey valiantly stands up and the Keyblade reappears in his hand. Yen Sid smiles admiringly. Maleficent is then shown in the forest of thorns in Enchanted Dominion, staring at a doorway. Behind her is Terra, who smiles proudly at her. Ven is shown admiring the Castle of Dreams as Cinderella, in her gown, enters the palace for the ball. Terra is seen standing on a beach, watching two young boys, possibly Sora and Riku, sparring with wooden swords. Ven is thrown to the ground by Vanitas in the Gathering Place, with a voice over from Master Xehanort stating that those who submit to darkness are not qualified to wield the Keyblade, and begging someone to defeat the darkness and correct his mistake. Terra, carrying an unconscious Ven, is then shown in Hollow Bastion shouting at someone that he uses his power only for his friends. The final scene depicts Ven standing on a beach, asking his unseen friend (possibly Aqua, as the shadow fits her figure) to erase him. The game logo ends the trailer. TGS 2008 trailer The trailer opens with the lines, "As for the beginning of the story, where will it end." The video opens with Master Xehanort's line about his mistake's correction while showing Ven losing to Vanitas and Ven's request to be erased. Terra, Aqua and Ven gather at the bottom of some steps to meet someone (Master Eraqus). Cinderella is shown fleeing from the ball, losing her slipper. She tries to go back for it, but sees the Duke and runs away, passing Aqua in the process. Terra finds Snow White in her homeworld picking some flowers, and they briefly talk. In Cinderella's world, Lucifer almost strikes a mouse-sized Ven from behind, but is saved in time by Jaq, who throws a ball of yarn at Lucifer. Lucifer bumps the cabinet where Jaq is standing, causing Jaq to fall off. In Dwarf Woodland, Aqua looks into the Magic Mirror, which emits a powerful light that turns Aqua into an orb of light and pulls her in. Various battle scenes are then shown. Terra and Aqua are seen in the palace in Castle of Dreams, conversing about the Princesses of Heart and their decision to find them, hoping to find Master Xehanort along the way. In Enchanted Dominion, Terra and Maleficent are shown standing beside the sleeping Aurora. Maleficent tells Terra about the Princesses of Heart and how they are the key to ruling the universe. The next scene shows Maleficent tell Ven something, which Ven can't believe and which Aqua assures Ven is not true. Maleficent, however, insists that it is the truth. Terra is shown with Master Xehanort, demanding to know what he has done with "his friend's" heart. The final scene depicts Aqua questioning Maleficent in the forest of thorns about what she told Ven, about Terra succumbing to darkness for more power. Aqua denies it again, and Maleficent transforms into a dragon, preparing for an apparent battle. The game logo ends the trailer. TGS 2009 trailer The trailer opens with the lines, "In the fate of all, there is no such thing as chance." The first scene begins with Aqua, Ven, and Terra standing in a starlit area with a castle and town in the background; possibly Land of Departure. Aqua talks about a legend about a world with trees of star shaped fruits and how if people ever become separated, they’ll definitely meet again as long as they have their charms made of the fruit's skin. During this, Aqua presents Terra and Ven with good luck charms made up of seashells similar to the one Kairi gives Sora, except different colors. Terra’s is orange, Ven’s is green, and Aqua’s is blue. The three stick their hands out in a pact and then the scene switches. Master Eraqus is then shown talking to Aqua and Terra about the “Master Qualification Exam”, there are three large chairs behind him and Master Xehanort sits upon one to the right. Mickey is shown riding on a large book atop a whirlpool of water. Ven is awoken by Tinker Bell in Neverland. Hook examines the star fragment while holding Tinker Bell hostage against Ven. Terra converses with a crying Cinderella in Castle of Dreams, and Aqua is shown in Lady Tremaine's house, asking the Grand Duke if she can try the slipper on. In Dwarf Woodlands, Ven approaches The Queen and gives her the poisoned apple. The Queen is shown speaking to Terra about Master Xehanort. A scene where Ven is talking with the Seven Dwarfs within their cottage is shown next. The same scene from Aqua's gameplay is shown where Aqua approaches the seven dwarves gathered around Snow White’s sleeping case. The next scene consists of Stitch being pursued by Unversed that are later defeated by Aqua. Also a small scene where Stitch gives Ven a stuffed toy (that looks like the lucky charm), and exclaims the word “Friend” to him. The next scene is with Stitch in his stolen red space cruiser with Ven on his Keyblade/Ship device. Several battle scenes are then shown. Ven is shown in the Gathering Place, confronting Vanitas, and the two prepare for an apparent battle, with Vanitas in a battle stance very much like Riku's. Following this scene, Terra is shown in the courtyard of their castle and Master Xehanort is walking down the stairway leading down. Following that, a short scene showing Aqua looking slighting confused in what looks like the same stained glass windowed palace from earlier scenes. Ven is then shown speaking to Even, dressed in a while lab coat. He tries to enter a castle, but Dilan and Aeleus block his way. The final scene depicts Terra, Aqua and Ven confronting Master Xehanort and Vanitas in the Gathering Place, reminiscent of the opening scene of the Birth by Sleep teaser, only without their armour. The field of Keyblades is shown, and Master Xehanort gives a brief speech about the Keyblade War. The game logo ends the trailer, with the release date for January 9th, 2010. December 2009 Commercial This commercial seems to show Ventus's Awakening (including the Kingdom Key, Soul Eater, and possibly the Kingdom Key D stabbed into the Station) shattering, as well as Terra sparring against Aqua. It also shows Sora and Riku as children from Destiny Islands and the scene in which Ventus is frozen alive and found by Aqua. This commercial also revealed one more world for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep: the 100 Acre Wood. In the commercial, Rabbit is stacking honey pots, only to have them knocked down by an enormous rolling pumpkin. The game logo ends the commercial, with the sale date set for January 9th, 2010. The song Hikari is played throughout. Translations: *Ansem the Wise: All will be born from sleep. '' *Yen Sid: ''Right now, you must not protect your friend, but trust them. '' *Terra: ''What have you done with his heart!? '' *Aqua: ''Return my friend's heart! '' *Ventus: ''The hearts of those close to me are my power! Jump Festa 2010 Trailer The trailer opens with Ansem the Wise saying the lines, "Everything is born from sleep. Yes, even you." Ventus is shown on a throne in a white room. Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus discuss the Keyblade War, while Terra, Aqua and Ventus talk about becoming Keyblade Masters. A lightning bolt drops in the doorway of the Mysterious Tower, surprising Donald and Goofy before the lightning forms into Ven with a glowing object in his hand. Cinderella's Fairy Godmother talks to Terra about how people should believe in their dreams. Pete poses as Captain Justice in front of Aqua. The two Lost Boys call out to Peter Pan. Terra is talking to Chip, Dale and Queen Minnie. Zack stands near the gates to the Olympus Coliseum, talking to Aqua. Ventus offers his hand to a disturbed Snow White, who has gone lost in the woods. Young Hercules tells Terra of becoming a champion. Aqua is talking to Stitch, then known as "Experiment 626". Ven is in Princess Aurora's chamber, discussing matters with the three fairies. Hades talks to Terra, seemingly trying to tempt him into helping him. A mouse-sized Ventus is introduced to Cinderella by Jaq. Aqua finds a familiar Keyblade with Peter Pan and Tink. Snow White takes a bite from a poison apple and falls unconscious. Mickey defends Ven with his Keyblade. Terra and Aqua battle each other. Scenes from Birth by Sleep appear for a few seconds. Vanitas holds his hand out to Ventus similar to how Riku holds his hand out to Sora in the opening for Kingdom Hearts II 's opening. Ven, Terra, and Aqua stare at their lucky charms, saddened. Pillars from the Awakening fly by with images of Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Cinderella. Ventus appears to be running in a dark hall, hunted by a mass of light. Meanwhile, Terra runs in a white one, hunted by a mass of darkness. A pillar holding Ventus shatters to pieces. Aqua is shown with a worried face. Clips from "Birth by sleep" are shown again; Aqua casting a Reflect spell, Master Xehanort clears the clouds to reveal what appears to be Kingdom Hearts. Aqua and Terra fall into a dark entity followed by a collection of Keyblades while Ven just falls alone. In an unknown place, Master Xehanort is talking to Terra, pointing to his heart. Master Eraqus talks to Aqua about an important matter, which disheartens her. Maleficent uses magic to draw out Terra's darkness. Ventus meets Vanitas in a study room, asking for his name. Master Xehanort requests that Terra take Vanitas down. Aqua defeats Vanitas after an apparent battle, but the apprentice, while lying down, begins laughing. Master Xehanort speaks to Terra again. Mickey stands in front of his master Yen Sid, who is telling him something important. Ventus suffers from a bad headache after Master Xehanort seemingly defeats Mickey. Master Xehanort speaks to Vanitas about Ventus. Vanitas is unmasked, but his face is not shown. Terra is shown asking Riku why he desires to see other worlds. Aqua and King Mickey discuss something together, with young Kairi closely behind them. Ventus runs from the castle gates of Radiant Garden guarded by Dilan and Aeleus. Then encounters Even and Ienzo. Braig is seen talking to someone. Lea and Isa are later shown together, speaking with Ven in the Radiant Garden. They appear to be the same age as Ventus, and Lea partially resembles Hayner, while Isa has a moon symbol on his clothing. Aqua is talking to Terra about a serious matter, while Ventus listens uncomfortably. Ventus and Vanitas prepare to fight each other. Aqua is holding up a frozen but partially-thawed Ventus. Master Eraqus gathers power into his Keyblade, preparing to battle someone. Master Xehanort talks about the Keyblade War in the Gathering Place. A ninety-second long gameplay video is shown. Terra, covered in darkness, appears to be dueling Master Xehanort in what appears to be the Gathering Place. The Land of Departure is covered in Darkness, with Terra observing its destruction. Aqua is shown in front of Castle Oblivion. Sora sees a star falling out of the sky. Mickey and Ventus get sucked into a vortex of unusual winds. Aqua refers to herself as "Master Aqua". Ven prepares to battle Vanitas, whose helmet begins to melt away, revealing one of Vanitas's golden eyes. Aqua sheds a tear while in the Dark Meridian. In the Awakening, Ven exclaims that those hearts connected to him are his power, and the final scene shows Sora, in his Kingdom Hearts II attire, sitting alone on the Paopu Tree. Ansem the Wise announces "His name is..." before the game logo ends the trailer. Gallery Image:2.jpg|Gameplay from Tokyo Game Show 2007. Image:Terraandambers.jpg|Gameplay from Jump Festa 2008. Image:BbS screen 2008.jpg|Gameplay from Tokyo Game Show 2008. Image:WheelMaster.png|Gameplay from Tokyo Game Show 2009. Image:BirthBySleep-Artwork.jpg|Promotional artwork for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Image:Bbs char TAV.jpg|Characters from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Packaging Artwork File:BirthBySleep boxart.jpg|Japanese cover art Trivia * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep will be Bret Iwan's first official voicework as Mickey Mouse. Notes and References See also * Birth by sleep (Video) * Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts * The Gathering * Unversed * Joint Struggle * Dimension Link * Command Board * Deck Command * Mode Change * Shoot Lock External links *Official NA website *Official JP website *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep at IGN de:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep fr:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Category:Real-world articles